Concealed
by Bloodcherry
Summary: "A shinobi must never show any weakness." One rule Kakashi takes very seriously.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto; they both belong to their respective owners/creators.

**Pairing: **Higurashi Kagome/Hatake Kakashi

**Summary: **"A shinobi must never show any weakness." One rule Kakashi takes very seriously.

* * *

Kagome smiled at the ninja, her back leaning against the door to her apartment as she played with her keys. "Thank you for walking me home."

A single dark eye followed her movements intently. A shadow of a smirk appeared around his mask as he slipped his hands lightly around her waist pulling her body to his, the only thing between them a wall of their heat.

Blue eyes stared at Kakashi mischievously, "You know, if you really are planning to kiss me," a smirk pulled at her lips teasingly, "You are going to have to pull that mask off, Ka-ka-shi." A hum was her only response as Kakashi leaned back staring at her with his uncovered eye. Seconds passed until Kagome slipped from his grasp smiling, "You keep that internal debate going and tell me the result later, ok?"

Turning her back to him she gasped when her vision went dark.

"W-what?"

Bringing her hands up she felt a cloth covering her eyes, a metal plate at the center of it. She slowly traced the symbol as someone quickly tied a knot at the back of her head.

'_Is he freaking kidding me? Going this far…' _she smiled humorously_, 'It's actually kind of funny.'_

A pair of hands turned her around, she felt his warmth as he leaned in holding her waist, "Oh, but I _am_ planning on kissing you." His mouth brushed against her ear, whispering, "Ka-go-me."

A shiver went down her spine making her blush, '_This is not fair, no no no no,' _A chuckle met her ears making her blush further_, 'HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING. DAMN HIM.'_

"Are you serious-"

The ninja easily sealed her mouth with his, making her forget her previous train of thought. The priestess closed her eyes, standing on her toes to get closer to the man, the kiss seemingly making her lose track of time. Mind blank, Kagome could only focus on the kiss and Kakashi's warmth as he moved his hand to her neck, tilting it slightly for a better angle. Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt him bite her lip.

'_Wait, didn't I just open my eyes…?'_

A snicker broke Kakashi from the kiss. Slightly affronted, he stared at her in confusion, "Kagome… why are you laughing?"

The woman leaned back and let out a laugh, "It's just…" a giggle broke from her lips, "You _actually_ covered my eyes so that I couldn't see you without a mask and _I just can't_." Her laughter continued unaware that Kakashi was staring at her with a smile.

The priestess paused her laughter feeling Kakashi's right hand slide back to her neck. She felt his breath mixing with hers once again, waiting until he kissed her once more. They both leaned in, noses touching and lips parted. With a tug from the ninja's hand the knot at the back of her head gave away, blue eyes blinked in shock staring at Kakashi's eyes so close to her own. The sound of metal hitting floor barely registered in her mind, knowing the man before her let his headband fall to the floor.

"Well, Kagome, how about now?" She could almost feel the smirk in his voice, "Will you laugh now?"

Her eyes traveled down his face slowly, taking in his eyes, nose, cheekbones…

Before she could see his lips, she felt them on hers kissing her deeply. Once again left at a blank Kagome could only smile returning the kiss with as much passion. Standing on her toes, she placed her hands on his chest as she leaned on the ninja.

'_I could so laugh right now~!'_

* * *

**AN:** Very short and sweet, but this thing has been plaguing my thoughts all day and _I NEED IT GONEGONEGONE. _I figured I might as well post it, maybe some people would like it. HAH

It's _not _very probable for it to become more than a drabble, to be completely honest, sorry about that. (No, you know what: YAY. I'M A FAILURE ENOUGH TO ONE SMALL PART OF THE FANDOM LET'S LEAVE IT AT THAT.)

I was also debating over posting this on ff.n since it's pretty obvious that it looks like a tiny part of WHAT SHOULD BE A BIGGER STORY BUT URGH.


End file.
